Kidnap
by Roxi Inu Mew
Summary: This is a Kisshigo Puddito and Pai X Lettuce fanfiction. Its teally sweet in the beginning then turns to humor. Rated K plus.


**Roxi: I just thought of this like JUST! **

**Kisshu: Is it a Kisshu x Ichigo story**

**Roxi: I cant tell you that**

**Ichigo: Kisshu it probably is**

**Kisshu: YOUR BLUSHING**

**Ichigo: AM NOT**

**Roxi: I dont own TMM - YES YOU ARE ICHIGO DONT YOU DARE FIGHT KISSHU -**

**~ Kiddnapping**

Kisshu's P.O.V

" Do we need to go over the plan again? " Pai said. Me and Taruto shook our heads. " Good, now meet back here once you have them. " " HAI! " Taruto and I said together. I teleported.

Ichigo's House Kisshu's P.O.V

I had teleported to Ichigo's house while Pai teleported to Lettuce's and Taruto teleported to Pudding's. Our plan was to kidnap three of the mews for bait. None of us choose to do Zakuro or Mint because, first Zakuro was just plain scary, and Mints case was she'd just go like ' BLAH BLAH BLAH I WANT TEA BLEH '. So here we are. At the mew's houses. I was in Koneko-Chans's bedroom. She was sure enough asleep. Her face was calm and relaxed. She even looked pretty in the moonlight. It was nice seeing her like that, not yelling at me for barging in. I smiled a little smile. I wish she would choose me instead of that treehugger-baka. 'STOP IT KISSHU DONT GET MAD ' I mentally screamed at myself. I was calm when I grabbed her hand, but when I did I felt overjoyed. ' Calm down Kisshu, remember the plan ' I wondered how the others were doing. I picked Koneko-Chan up carefully and teleported back to the ship.

Pai's P.O.V

I teleported to the green mew's bedroom. It was very green. I looked around and saw the green mew reading a book. She hadn't heard me teleport. I was frozen. She looked beautiful in the lamp light. Her glasses were shimmering. I flew quietly over to her and saw what she was reading. ' _Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet_ ' I very carefully made her glasses fall off and when she wasnt looking I turned off the light. She froze and put her glasses back on. " Did the power go out? " " Nope. " She froze again, but snapped out of it and went over to turn on the room light. " Pai-san?" I kept a straight face. " What are you doing here? " I wasnt answering " Are you okay? Your going a bit red." I teleported behind her and grabbed her hand. " P-Pai-San! " She looked at me. I teleported back to the ship.

Taruto's P.O.V

I had to kidnap the annoying little monkey mew. I teleported to her room, but nobody was there. ' Its eleven at night she should be asleep. ' I wandered around the house. ' Where is she ' I heard a door open. It was right behind me. " Taru-Taru na no da?" I saw a tired looking Pudding in her PJ's. " What are you doing here na no da? " " Um.." ' Darn it, curse my luck ' " Did you come to see Pudding-Oneechan?" I nodded carefully. " Ok na no da " She went to a couch that was in the room we were in. " What do you need na no da?" She wasnt as hyper. " Why are you up this late?" " I had a nightmare na no da. " " Then why were you outside?" " I was talking to the stars." I sat next to her. " Why?" " I wasnt actually talking to the stars I was praying to my mom." I nodded. She closed her eyes and leaned on me. " Taru-Taru's my friend, so I can tell you anything. " She fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked peaceful. She was pretty, even in the dark. I teleported back to the ship.

Ichigo's P.O.V

It was eleven o-clock at night. I heard something but didnt bother opening my eyes. It couldnt be the aliens because Masha didnt go off. It might've been my dad since he get back from work at this time mostly. I didnt hear another noise. ' Weird ' Then I felt hands wrap around me. I had dozed off then. I felt something very weird and I couldnt describe it. Then I heard feet hit a metal floor. ' THE ALIENS!' I was put down and I opened my eyes then got up and looked at the captor. Of course, it was the one I hate most, Kisshu.

Lettuce's P.O.V

It was late. I was reading ' _Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_ ' I sighed. ' One more page then Ill go to bed. ' Then my glasses fell to the floor, and the light turned off. I froze " Did the power go out? " " Nope. " I froze again, but I snapped out of it a second after, and went to the light. What I saw shocked me. It was Pai. " Pai-San? " He didnt do anything. " What are you doing here? " He wasnt answering. " Are you okay? Your face is a bit red. " He teleported, but I didnt know where. I felt a hand grab mine. " P-Pai-San! " He teleported both of us to a place I didnt recognize.

Pudding's P.O.V

It was late and I had a nightmare. I was outside for about fifth-teen minutes When I got cold and went back in. I saw a familiar brunette in the living room. I opened the door. " Taru-Taru na no da?" He turned around and blushed. " What are you doing here na no da?" " Um.." " Did you come to see Pudding-Oneechan?" He nodded slowly. I walked to the couch because I was tired. " What do you need na no da?" " Why are you up this late?" " I had a nightmare na no da" " Then why were you outside?" " I was talking to the stars." ahe sat next to me. " Why?" " I wasnt actually talking to the stars I was praying to my mom." He nodded to me. I leaned on him. " Taru-Taru's my friend, so I can tell you anything. " I drifted off into sleep with my head on his shoulder. I felt something weird, but didnt care.

Kisshu's P.O.V

I had no idea Koneko-Chan was awake. When I put her down she shot up fast and got in a defensive position. Her eyes widened once she saw it was me. " WHAT THE HECK KISSHU " We heard another teleportation. It was a blushing Pai and a scared looking Fishy. " Ichigo-Chan!" Lettuce shook Pai's hand off and ran to Koneko-Chan. " WHATS THE MEANI- " Taruto teleported in with a sleeping Monkey in his arms. " Aww you guys got here before me! " " Pudding-Chan." " Uh.. Yellow mew wake up. " He tapped the monkey's forehead and her eyes opened. " What happen na no da? " " THATS WHAT IM TRYING TO FIND OUT!" The monkey got out of Taruto's arms and went to her friends. " WHATS GOING ON HERE?!"

Ichigo's P.O.V

" What do you think, old hag? " I shot a glare at the midget. " Runt. " " STOP IT! " " Why did you guys kidnap us ?'" " See Fishy knows whats happening. " " SHUT UP RUNT! " All the aliens looked at each other. " PUDDING'S TIRED NA NO DA! " We all sighed. I picked Pudding up. " Ok, why did you guys kidnap us?" "Bait " " KONEKO-CHANS SO CUTE WHEN SHES CURIOUS " " SHUT UP " ' Bait huh ' " Bait, why did you choose us " " Well, We all agreed that the purple mew was to scary, and the blue mew was going to be all like ' BLUH BLUH BLUH GIVE ME TEA BLEH' " " Good point... " " Now what are you going to do " All the aliens looked at each other. " You dont know do you " They all shook their heads. " You all have no common sense " " Ichigo-San thats mean " I looked at Lettuce. " I've been meaner. My cat ears and tail popped out. " CAT EARS NA NO DA " " SHUT UP MONKEY GIRL " Pudding started to touch my ears. " KONEKO-CHAN IS SO KAWII!" " SHUT UP KISSHU " Lettuce and Pai were anime sweat dropping. Kisshu was chasing me while the midget was trying to get Pudding to shut up.

Pai's P.O.V

" Do you just want to go " Lettuce nodded very slowly. I teleported to my quite room. She looked around. ' OOPS, I do have no common sense, do I ' " Pai-San... This is kind of creepy. " My room had some pictures of Lettuce. " I hate my life " " P-Pai-San its okay... At least its not as bad as Kisshu-Chan's obsession over Ichigo-Chan " I fell onto my bed. " Ill just take you home " I grabbed her wrist and teleported her back to house. When I got back there was only Taruto and the yellow mew there. " What happen to Kisshu and Pinky " " Well first, Kisshu got Ichigo, then she started crying, then he teleported them back to Ichigo's house and Kisshu-Oniichan hasnt come back yet na no da " I sighed. " What have you been doing " It was silent. " I fed Taruto candy again " I looked at Taruto, he seemed to be trying to stay still. Suddenly the yellow mew smiled evilly. " TARU-TARU ATTACK PAI " I was suddenly jumped by a suger-high Taruto. " GET OFF OF ME " He was pulling my ponytail. The yellow mew was laughing her head off. " TARU-TARU YOUR SO FUNNY " He finally got off of me and went back to Pudding. " Pudding " I could see him blushing " I like you " " AWWWWW NA NO DA " She glomped Taruto. " Can you teleport me home " He nodded and teleported. I sweat dropped.

**Roxi: SO FUNNY**

**Ichigo: What happen to us**

**Roxi: Well lets just say you are now Kisshigo and Masaya-baka is dead under a car**

**Ichigo: WHAT**

**Roxi: I have to do something while I wright**

**Ichigo: - Balling her eyes out - WAAAAHHH**

**Kisshu: You still have me**

**Roxi: R&R**


End file.
